


XXX

by Sukary



Series: XXX [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Post Hogwarts AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukary/pseuds/Sukary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era una porno y había mucho dinero de por medio. Y Harry necesitaba ese dinero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PARTE I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni el universo que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen. Son de J. K. Rowling y de quienes adquirieran los derechos de explotación. No tengo ánimo de lucro al publicar esta historia.

Llevaba tres horas allí, esperando en un salón rojo, y todavía tenía que recordarme por qué seguía pegado al sillón. Retorcía las manos por encima de las rodillas, nervioso, y no me atrevía a mirar a los demás. Todos habíamos venido a pasar el casting, pero solamente uno obtendría lo que andaba buscando. Era una escena. Solo una. El actor seleccionado cobraría una exorbitante suma de galeones. _Yo_ necesito ese dinero. Y lo necesito _ya_. Los productores han comentado que pagarán al momento y también que solo trabajaríamos un máximo de tres horas durante una sola noche. Esta noche.

Parece un chollo, ¿no es así? Algo digno de festejar. Trabajas un tiempo casi ridículo y cobras más que cualquier funcionario del gobierno dejándose la piel un mes en esas oficinas de mala muerte del Ministerio de Magia.

Pero claro. _Hay truco_. Porque las gangas, como tal, no existen. Eso mejor lo dejamos para los cuentos e historias de buenas noches, para que adornen los sueños de nuestros hijos y de los hijos de otros y no violen su tierna inocencia. Para que sigan creyendo en un mundo rosa que no existe.

-Hanks, Gary.

Un tío alto de un metro ochenta, mazado y de pelo rubio y corto al estilo militar se levanta del sofá. Le llaman. Se trata de uno de los directores del casting, que se está encargando de organizarlo todo. Va llamando uno a uno a todos los aspirantes al filme. Tiene el semblante serio y cara de pocos amigos. Creo que lo subestiman. Me gusta el piercing que lleva en la nariz, aunque no le siente bien.

El tal Gary cierra con un buen portazo. Me imagino que, ya que no puede levantar la pata, sacar su tremenda hombría y mearnos a todos en la cara, trata de intimidarnos con una breve exhibición de su fuerza, para hacernos entender quién manda y a quién, ojalá no sea así, le van a dar el papel que tanto ansiamos los pobres infelices que estamos aquí.

Porque eso somos. Pobres. Unos más altos, otros más gordos, unos miopes (entre estos me incluyo), otros más chachas, algunos cultos, otros idiotas, unos con familia y otros sin ella. Pero todos _pobres_. Por eso hacemos esto. O, al menos, por eso lo hago yo.

No es que sea pobre. Nunca lo he sido. Simplemente soy demasiado bueno cuando tendría que haber sido un completo hijo de puta. Pero no importa, me pasa a menudo. La gente me mira y sabe que puede aprovecharse de mí. Joder, hasta yo me aprovecharía de mí mismo de ser otra persona. Soy fácil de engañar: me echas un par de lágrimas y al segundo estoy abriendo la cartera para tus vicios. Soy tan ingenuo como gilipollas. Y tan gilipollas como desesperado.

Por ayudar a otros ahora tengo un par de asuntos pendientes que resolver. Deudas, qué si no. No son mías, pero como si lo fueran porque son de mi familia. Es mi madre, mi padre y mis hermanos adoptivos. Van a embargarles la Madriguera si no pagan por la parcela de tierra que ocupan mañana. Es tanto dinero que actualmente no guardo suficiente en el banco. Así que no tengo alternativa. O lo consigo todo hoy, esta noche, o no habrá vuelta atrás ni forma de recuperar el hogar en el que he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida. No voy a regalar ni mis recuerdos ni los de mi familia. Eso nunca.

-Olson, William.

Alzo la vista, el fornido de Gary entra a por su chaqueta al salón. No ha durado una mierda y le han mandado a paseo. Comentan que ha eyaculado muy pronto. Insulta al actor que la productora ha elegido para hacer los castings. Dice que es un “jodido calientapollas” y que así no hay quien se concentre. Se despide de los demás comentando lo crudo que lo tenemos y sale escupiendo guarradas. El tal William está acojonado. La risita me viene sola, todo es tan difícil de creer… Vuelvo a preguntarme qué coño hago aquí. Me lo vuelvo a recordar.

Esto es porno. _Voy_ a rodar porno. Yo. Harry Potter, probablemente la persona que la sociedad mágica menos relacionaría con este tipo de actividades. No tengo ni idea de qué me mandaran hacer, ni siquiera si lo haré bien. Soy prácticamente virgen: solo he follado con tías y esto es porno _gay_.

Ahora vuelvo a reír, agacho la cabeza y cierro los ojos mientras niego una y otra vez. Algunos me miran raro, pero tengo otras prioridades. Porno gay, ¡si es que me descojono! ¿En serio, qué mierda estoy haciendo aquí? Es evidente que no me cogerán, seguramente sea el tío más inexperto del gremio y esta película es _profesional_. No voy a engañar a nadie y solo voy a conseguir salir con el culo bien escocido.

Pasan diez minutos más antes de que el tal William entre sudando a mares y con la camisa mal abrochada. Dice que, aunque no le han elegido, el polvo ha sido tremendo y que se queda con eso. Suspira alegando que el actor contratado está muy bueno y que tiene una sonrisa tan sexy que es complicado no correrse solo con eso. Bueno, en toda mi vida yo apenas me he fijado en chicos, así dudo que eso pueda ocurrirme a mí. Vuelvo a reírme: no tengo experiencia y soy más hetero que bisexual. De verdad, ¿no sería mejor marcharse?

-Potter, Harry.

Pues no. Ahora ya no. El director cabreado me está mirando directamente a los ojos. Sigo pensando que el piercing es bonito pero que le vuelve ligeramente afeminado. Entonces recuerdo que antes de entrar a la sala de espera, ubicada en una gigantesca casona de aspecto rural a las afueras de Londres, nos han dejado claro que no quieren plumas ni maricones. En ese momento se han largado cuatro.

-¿Es que no piensas moverte?

Joder, imbécil, que sí. Ahora mismo voy. El tono de su voz es más feo que su cara, que ya es decir. Este lo que necesita es hacerse pasar por aspirante para que al menos le borren esa expresión tan amargada que lleva de una buena follada.

William me guiña un ojo y me desea suerte antes de coger su chaqueta e irse. Detrás de mí todavía quedan cinco tíos más. Bueno, me temo que al próximo no le haré esperar demasiado.

-Sigue recto por este pasillo y al fondo hay una puerta. Es la habitación de rodaje.-explica el avinagrado director mientras revisa un par de cosas que tiene anotadas en un cuaderno que le he visto llevar a todas partes desde que he entrado aquí.- Será una felación, anal y corrida en la cara, ¿entendido? Un consejo: trágate la que te caiga en la boca y relame los labios al final. Eso le gusta al tío que va a decidir si vales.

 _Ugh_. Escalofrío. Se van a correr en mi cara. Merlín, qué puto asco. ¿Y encima tengo que tragármela y fingir que me encanta? Oh, joder, _tienes_ que estar bromeando. Vale, había esperado la mamada y evidentemente que me follen también, pero, ¿qué se me corran encima? Si te digo la verdad no había esperado tener que tragar más que una polla esta noche.

-¿Lo de que eyacule en mi cara es obligatorio?

El avinagrado éste me mira como si acabara de preguntarle una auténtica idiotez. Arquea la ceja izquierda de una forma tan cursi que me produce grima. Definitivamente, es un tío del que me mantendría alejado.

-Da gracias a que es a ti a quién van a follar y no tienes que comerle el culo a tu compañero.

 _¿Comerle el culo?_ ¿Qué cojones había querido decir con eso de “si yo fuera quién”? ¿Es que el otro desgraciado iba a meter la boca en mí…?

-Oh, _no_. No puedes estar hablando en serio.-estaba aterrado. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. El avinagrado parecía perder la paciencia por momentos.

-¿Es que te has caído de un guindo, idiota?-me dice. Está enfadado conmigo, pero eso me da absolutamente igual: un completo desconocido se va a correr en mi cara y encima va a comerme el culo para que miles y miles de magos y brujas pervertidos lo vean y se puedan masturbar a gusto. Menos mal que acordamos antes que, si me elegían, me dejarían tomar poción multijugos antes de rodar la película. Tengo una imagen que mantener.- ¿A qué creías que venías, _oh_ , ‘Héroe del Mundo Mágico’, a darte cariñitos y abracitos cual repipi pareja enamorada? Te diré una cosa, chaval: esto es porno. Y el porno es duro, explícito y violento. La gente quiere ver lo que no se atrevería a pedir en la vida real, y nosotros se lo damos. Así que o entras ahora mismo o lárgate ya con el rabo entre las piernas antes de seguir haciéndome perder más tiempo.

Una mala cara y un afortunadamente reprimido “te voy a cruciar el culo hasta que te duela más de lo que me va a doler a mí cuando termine el casting” y le di la espalda para caminar por el largo pasillo en cuyo fondo se encontraba la puerta que debía cruzar. A medida que avanzaba sentía los cojones cada más prietos en la garganta. Casi me servían de corbata. Estaba tan asustado que todavía no lograba comprender por qué diantres no había huido _con el rabo entre las piernas_ tal y como me había sugerido el otro capullo.

Cogí aire y miré al otro lado del pasillo. El avinagrado ya no estaba allí, por lo que estaba solo en aquel lugar, en aquel momento, frente a la puerta que se me había indicado. Era rústica, de un nogal muy bonito. Tenía adornos de hierro en las esquinas que describían serpentinas de tallos de flores. Era una decoración que no había visto antes y por la que, ahora, me sentía totalmente fascinado.

-Ah, menos mal que estás aquí.-la puerta se había abierto de repente de par en par. Era un señor calvo y de barriga cervecera con una barba de tres días. No era para nada atractivo y en su camiseta había una gota de grasa. Daba casi tanto más asco que el avinagrado capullo anterior.- Empezábamos a pensar que ya no habría más aspirantes, como tardabas tanto… Bueno, entra.

Obedecí mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí. Estaba resguardado detrás de un biombo de motivos orientales, así que el actor contratado que imaginaba echado en la cama todavía no podía verme. Ah, sinceramente esperaba que fuera tan guapo como el tal William juraba que era. Ya que apenas me había fijado en hombres, alguien atractivo ayudaría un poco.

La habitación era sencilla, pequeña, y lleno de material de rodaje esparcido por todos lados: había cámaras voladoras, cromas que no necesitaban pasar por un proceso de postproducción para funcionar, _sonorus_ de ambiente e iluminadores y películas sobre las que grabar encima. También una estantería llena de consoladores enormes, botes de lubricante y cajas de condones, (a algunos magos y brujas les gustaba ver follar a magos de forma muggle) y hasta un armario lleno de disfraces indecorosos.

Una maquilladora se me acercó de repente. Su sonrisa amable me transmitió cierto alivio. Al menos no todo el mundo aquí era repugnante. Tenía el pelo castaño cobrizo, la tez morena y creo que era mejicana. Sí, su acento la delató al hablar:

-¿Estás nervioso? -si ella supiera…- No tienes porqué, cielo.- no creo estar de acuerdo con eso.- El actor que han elegido para hacer las pruebas sabe cuidar de los novatos.-Oh, genial, entonces me comerá el culo con cariño y se correrá en mi cara con elegancia. Ya me siento mucho mejor.- Uy, tienes una piel tan perfecta que casi no tengo que utilizar base. Un poco de corrector antiojeras y estarás listo.

Luego la maquilladora, que además también era la estilista, me dijo que entrara en el baño si tan cohibido me sentía y me pusiera un bóxer azul marino que, no tardé en comprobar, me marcaba tanto el culo y la polla que me hubiera dado igual salir desnudo.

El script me dijo que le entregara las gafas, me tumbara sobre la cama y esperara a que el actor saliera de su camerino (una habitación contigua a la de rodaje que incluía un servicio propio) para empezar la prueba. En aquellos momentos estaba hecho un flan de lo nervioso que me sentía. El bóxer tan apretado no ayudaba.

-¿No has venido depilado?- se percató entonces el script, un cuarentón con gafas cuadradas y perilla negra.- Bueno, si te cogen tendrás de hacerlo. De arriba a abajo.

-No sabía que fuera obligatorio…-y era verdad. Pero de todos modos tampoco tenía tanto pelo: apenas un hilillo desde el ombligo hasta el miembro y en ambas piernas y brazos. Agradecí que hubiera cogido por rutina hacer desaparecer el bello de las axilas porque a algunas chicas con las que me había acostado no les gustaba demasiado.

Bueno, los cámaras ya se estaban poniendo en posición y habían disminuido la luz de los focos a golpe de varita. Ahora la estancia parecía más romántica. Qué ironía. Cerré los ojos, abrí las piernas y me tumbé del todo sobre el colchón tratando de alejar de mi mente ese desagradable pensamiento que me decía que posiblemente no habrían cambiado las sábanas tras cada prueba. Aquí olía fuertemente a sexo, lubricante y látex. Era probable que terminara bañado con las corridas de los aspirantes anteriores. Pensé en Gary y casi me da una arcada.

La puerta de al lado se abrió y supe que mi momento se acercaba. Ese era el actor profesional que habían contratado para llevar a cabo los castings. Escuché los pasos de sus pies desnudos llegar hasta la cama y detenerse ligeramente para tomar de manos del script alguna cosa (seguro que lubricante) y dar alguna indicación en susurros. No entendía por qué no pedía en voz alta lo que quería si todavía no habían empezado a rodar, ¿no?

-Atención,-advirtió el director barrigudo y calvo.-vamos a empezar en tres, dos, uno y… ¡acción!

Vale, Harry, la prueba ya ha empezado, así que abre los ojos y hazlo lo mejor que puedas. Por los Weasley y la Madriguera. Por tu familia y tu hogar.

Sentí el peso del actor sobre el colchón en dirección hacia mí mientras me incorporaba y apoyaba el peso de mi espalda sobre los codos, aún con los ojos cerrados porque de esta manera todo se me hacía más fácil. Era consciente de que en algún momento tendría que abrirlos. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo busqué la boca del actor y lo besé.

Umm. Esto era nuevo. Su lengua era suave pero luchaba de forma casi feroz contra la mía, mientras acompañaba el beso que yo había iniciado llenándolo de caricias sensuales que me hicieron estremecer como nunca antes una chica lo había hecho. No dejé de besarle mientras él cruzaba sus manos a lo largo de mi espalda, las pasaba por mi nuca y acercaba mi rostro al suyo un poco más, situaba la otra mano en mi muslo interno y empezaba a masajearlo… comprendí que sabía cómo derretir a alguien en la cama.

Rompió el beso y bajó un poco para lamer, besar y morderme el cuello. Yo le dejé hacer pero abrí los ojos, y por un momento la realidad me golpeó en la cara y casi me hace perder el control: había varias personas delante de mí grabando todos mis movimientos y otros simplemente sentados en una silla contemplándome o tomando notas. Fue el momento más incómodo de mi vida, pero al menos el actor había iniciado un disimulado juego de manos sobre mis hombros que estaba ayudando a que me relajara, suponiendo lo mal que debía de estar sintiéndome ahora.

Distinguí por el rabillo del ojo el pelo rubio platino del actor. Era corto, lacio y con flequillo. El color de su piel era más blanco que el mío y estaba completamente desnudo. Tenía un cuerpo envidiable que, además, parecía muy bien cuidado. No tardó en ponerme a horcajadas sobre él, aunque antes procuró que estuviera distraído besando nuevamente sus labios con los ojos cerrados. Es un acto inconsciente: siempre los cierro cuando beso a alguien en la boca. Un beso así me parece algo tan personal e íntimo que hace que me sienta hasta mal si no lo hago. Él parece haberse dado cuenta de eso.

El actor atrapó mi culo entre sus manos y empezó a masajearlo con habilidad mientras aprovechaba para empujar mi hombría contra la suya, erecta del todo, y empezábamos a frotarnos. Yo seguía besándole en la boca. Hacía que las cosas fueran más fáciles para mí. Además sabía usar la lengua de forma extraordinaria. Me dejé llevar y, contrariamente a lo que me había imaginado, aquello poco a poco empezó a gustarme. Traté de olvidarme del resto de personas congregadas a mí alrededor y me centré en él. Un hombre al que todavía no le había puesto rostro y eso impedía un poco que me pudiera concentrar tanto como yo quería.

Así que rompí el beso, me eché ligeramente hacia atrás para crear cierta distancia y abrí los oj… _Joder_. Fue tan rápido que al instante de separarme ya había vuelto a cubrir mis labios con los suyos y su lengua volvía a llenar mi boca. Aprovechando el movimiento, me tumbó de espaldas sobre el colchón sin dejar de besarme y pasó una mano distraídamente sobre la tela del bóxer buscándome la polla. La encontró y empezó a acariciarla por encima de la tela. Me provocó un tirón involuntario y un espasmo de placer que me sorprendió. No es que lo dudara antes, pero ahora podía confirmar que el chico era algo así como un Dios del Sexo, pues sabiendo que era un hombre, sintiendo sus caricias y sus besos como los de un hombre, había conseguido empezar a excitarme. Era el primero que había conseguido espabilarme e, incluso, despertar en mí cierta curiosidad y deseo.

Entonces me dije que _tenía_ que verle la cara, así que rompí el beso, pero él inmediatamente volvió a reanudarlo. Así anduvimos un par de veces hasta que, ya un poco mosqueado, le agarré de los hombros y le aparté bruscamente de mí.

Fue un instante aterrador. Y tenso. _Mucho_. Porque a pesar de que no llevara las gafas puestas, sabía que reconocería ese rostro en cualquier parte, de cualquier forma. Simplemente en ese momento no lo pude creer y hasta empecé a dudar de si no sería una mala pasada de mi cabeza. Algo que revisar frente a un sanador. Pero no, la alucinación no desaparecía y él seguía ahí, mirándome con esos ojos de una forma con la que jamás me había mirado. No sé si porque estaban las cámaras y él seguía haciendo teatro, pero sus ojos querían comerme y no dejar de mí ni el miedo ni la posibilidad de escapar. Fue casi un acto reflejo, se me formó un nudo en el estómago y me alejé del actor como si estuviera cubierto de ácido y su piel estuviese cayéndose a pedazos.

Escuché al calvo del director maldecir en alto y al resto preguntarse qué coño me estaba pasando. Otros negaron con la cabeza y el script salió de la habitación seguramente para avisar al avinagrado de que ya podía hacer pasar al siguiente, que no iban a escogerme. Pero a mí todo eso me daba igual porque tenía la imagen del mago con el que casi me acuesto grabada en la retina y él seguía sin desaparecer.

 

Era Draco Malfoy y su mirada gris me pedía en silencio que volviera a la cama.


	2. PARTE II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí os traigo el capítulo dos. Espero que os guste <3

Había salido a fumar al balcón del caserío. La maquilladora consumía tabaco muggle y la varita hizo las veces de encendedor en esta ocasión. Fumaba desde hacía tres años y había descubierto que calmaba mis nervios en momentos de estrés. Aunque tampoco habría dicho que no a un buen vaso de whisky.

Llevaba puesto un albornoz de seda granate porque fuera había empezado a refrescar y yo solo llevaba unos bóxer azules. También me habían dado café en un vaso de plástico que hace minutos había acabado y arrojado a la papelera de la habitación en la que me habían dicho que me quedara para que me tranquilizara un poco. No me iban a dar el papel ni tampoco me permitirían repetir el casting. De todos modos tampoco había pensado en hacerlo. Pero ahora sí que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reunir el dinero para mañana y poder salvar así la Madriguera.

Miré al cielo vacío de estrellas y lleno de nubes de humo gris. Volvía a llevar las gafas pero no podía distinguir la luna. Era una noche un tanto triste. Di otra calada al cigarro y reí amargamente mientras expulsaba el humo por la nariz. Draco Malfoy. El puto Malfoy. Joder, quién lo iba a decir. De niño mimado a actor porno y en tan solo cuatro años después la guerra. Las cosas no debían de haberle ido muy bien para acabar así. Seguramente él estaría pensando lo mismo de mí en estos momentos.

Terminé el cigarro y me metí dentro tras cerrar las ventanas para que no se colara el frío nocturno. Era un dormitorio de cama grande, una mesa y un televisor muggle encima. Nada escandalosamente amueblado. Todo era simple y el único indicio de que en aquella casona se rodaban películas XXX era una estantería repleta de cintas porno.

Me senté a orillas de la cama y encendí el televisor. Empezaba a pensar que sería de los pocos en aquel lugar que realmente sabía utilizar el mando a distancia. Me quedé observando un programa de cotilleos de esos que tanto aborrecía, pero mi cabeza era un hervidero de confusión tan grande que era incapaz de concentrarme hasta para elegir la programación adecuada. Me dejaron solo durante dos horas y nadie vino a echarme a la calle. Estaba cansado, impactado por los acontecimientos y con ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda, así que hubo un momento en el que me metí en la cama, apagué los quinqués y el televisor y me quedé dormido.

No sabía qué hora podría ser, pero la habitación en penumbras continuaba en silencio y yo seguía allí, recostado sobre la cama y bajo las mantas. Habían echado las persianas y ahora apenas podía distinguir el contorno de los muebles. Entonces alguien había entrado, me había visto durmiendo y no se había molestado en despertarme para decirme que me fuera, como al resto de aspirantes. Desconcertado, cambié de postura y me di la vuelta.

-¡Joder!

Había alguien conmigo en la cama, al parecer también se había quedado dormido y ahora maldecía mi falta de tacto en susurros. No podía saber quién era, pero estaba seguro de que era un hombre, porque llevaba el pecho desnudo y los vestigios de luz de luna que habían conseguido colarse a través de las persianas demostraban la carencia de senos turgentes.

-Eres lo suficientemente espabilado como para presentarte aquí a rodar una porno pero no para dormir al lado de otro hombre. Definitivamente nunca he estado equivocado contigo: eres increíble, Potter.

-¿Malfoy?-Oh, Merlín, ¡era él de verdad!- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?

Le sentí girarme para darme la cara y apoyar la cabeza sobre una de sus manos, con el codo en la almohada. No le podía ver bien, pero sabía que de alguna forma estaba sonriéndome. Una de sus típicas sonrisas torcidas de niño engreído que tan enfermo me ponían en el colegio.

-En todo caso tendría que preguntarte eso yo a ti.-me contestó, con ese tono de voz tan suyo, esa peculiar forma de arrastrar las palabras.- Como has podido comprobar soy el actor de pruebas, así que evidentemente han dispuesto una habitación para mí, para que pueda descansar: estás en ella.

Me senté en la cama y me pasé una mano por el pelo en una mezcla de cansancio e incomodidad. No me sentía del todo bien compartiendo cama con Malfoy. Era algo raro, nunca había dormido con ningún tío antes en el mismo colchón.

-¿Y por qué no me has mandando a paseo?-pregunté, mirando hacia delante con la mano derecha todavía amarrada al cabello.- Nadie ha venido a decirme que me podía ir.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y adoptó otra postura sobre la cama, de espaldas al colchón y las manos por detrás de la cabeza. Le eché un vistazo: lo que permanecía visible a la vista estaba completamente libre de bello. Antes, durante el casting, había estado demasiado nervioso como para darme cuenta. También se le veía en muy buena forma con sus abdominales bien puestos en su vientre plano y sus bíceps mazados y sus pectorales cuadrados.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Potter? No me quitas el ojo.

Rápidamente le miré a la cara; seguía sonriéndome de lado. No era capaz de dilucidar si estaba bromeando o, por el contrario, hablaba en serio. Bueno, antes me había quedado claro que era buen actor, pues no se había sorprendido al verme y había sabido dominar muy bien la situación durante el poco tiempo que había durado mi prueba.

-No me he fijado mucho en tíos antes.

-¿Y en mi sí?

Sonreí y me tumbé sobre la cama también, adoptando su misma postura, pero con los antebrazos escondidos bajo la almohada.

-No.

-Durante el casting no parecía lo mismo.

Le miré, sin saber qué decir. También me avergoncé un poco. Recordé que me había sobado la polla por encima del bóxer y que empezaba a tenerla ya medio dura por su culpa. No era algo fácil de disimular ni ahora de encontrar la excusa ideal para negarlo todo.

-Bueno, respondemos a contactos directos independientemente del sexo y del tipo de persona que los inicie.- de todos modos tenía la sensación de que aún no iba a quedar bien librado de esta solo con eso.

-¿Estás diciendo que si Longbottom por ejemplo te tocara también te excitarías?-sabía que era una pregunta retórica y que venía cargada de ironía, pero aun así a mí me sirvió para reflexionar un poco. Y llegué a una conclusión que no me gustó.

-…No.-susurré tiempo después. Estaba hablando conmigo mismo cuando respondí, así que estúpidamente pensé que Malfoy no escucharía mi contestación.

-Eso me parecía.-comentó Malfoy antes de dar media vuelta para intentar volver a dormirse.- Buenas noches, Potter.-Tampoco entonces me dijo que me largara. Me quedé mirándole como un idiota pero, a decir verdad, tampoco tenía un lugar al que ir ahora. No podía volver a la Madriguera con tan malas noticias, y en Grinmauld Place Ron y Hermione estarían esperándome, así que esa opción también estaba descartada.

Era buscar un motel, o quedarme aquí a pasar la noche con Malfoy. Y elegí quedarme con él.

*

-Vas a rodar con un chaval de diecinueve años llamado Dylan.-Malfoy arqueó ambas cejas sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos. Yo reconocía a ese tío, era guapo, con los ojos azules y el pelo castaño, un poco más alto que yo pero sin llegar a la estatura de Malfoy.-Sí, sé que te gusta follar con chicos de tu misma edad o un poco más mayores que tú, pero del grupillo de aspirantes de ayer esto es lo mejor que pudimos encontrar.

El director de cara avinagrada me lanzó una mirada significativa antes de largarse a buscar al barrigudo y segundo director de la escena de la película porno que Malfoy rodaría hoy como protagonista principal. El filme en sí se llamaba “Varitas pesadas”, y lo cierto es que nunca me había sorprendido la poca originalidad que demostraban tener los guionistas dedicados a la pornografía. Bueno, pensándolo mejor, seguramente no haya que estudiar demasiado para ser guionista porno.

-Espera, Gilbert.-llamó Malfoy, de pie a mi lado en mitad del campo, cerca de un lago donde el equipo de rodaje estaba instalando ya sus cosas. Eran las siete de la mañana y hacía algo de frío. Por alguna razón todavía no me habían pedido que me largara y yo aún no había reunido el valor suficiente como para mirar a los Weasley a la cara, así que me habían ofrecido café, cigarrillos y una chaqueta de plumas, con lo que me quedé allí. Hasta ahora, lo más productivo que había hecho fue ayudar al equipo a cargar con algunas cosas hasta el lago.

Observé la esbelta figura de Malfoy caminando en busca del director para comentarle lo que sea que fuera a decirle con los brazos cruzados. El viento había empezado a dar guerra desde hacía un rato.

-Tiene un buen culo, ¿eh?

Casi brinco del susto que me metió la maquilladora irrumpiendo en mitad de mis vagos pensamientos a estas tempranas horas de la mañana. Hoy me enteré de que se llamaba Cristina y que llevaba varios años maquillando y diseñando ropa en la industria del porno. Me ofreció un cigarrillo antes de encender con la varita el que llevaba en los labios. Lo cogí, claro.

-Gracias.- luego regresé la vista a Malfoy, que discutía con el avinagrado de Gilbert a unos diez metros de nosotros. Llevaba una bata de lana encima y unas botas de monte. La porción de piernas que la bata dejaba a la vista estaba desnuda. Algo me decía que era bastante probable que tras dicho batín solo encontrara las botas como único complemento.-Es atractivo, sí. Pero no me estaba fijando en nada en particular.

-Claro que no.-ironizó la mujer, dos cabezas más bajita que yo, mientras sonreía.-Yo tampoco me estaba fijando en su culo.

Por algún motivo que todavía no llegaba a entender, Cristina me había caído bien. Bueno, siempre me daba cigarrillos y normalmente era ella quien me ofrecía el café. Además, había sido la primera sonrisa amable que había recibido desde que anoche entrara en el caserío.

-No me gustan los tíos.-rebatí, pero ella seguía en sus trece.

-No digo que te gusten, solo comento que sabes reconocer un buen culo cuando lo ves.

Entonces me fijé en su culo cuando pasó por delante de mí para empezar a maquillar al joven actor que había pasado el casting, el tal Dylan. Sonreí, tenía que admitir que me había gustado mucho más el de Malfoy. Realmente tenía un culo muy bonito.

-Bueno, gente,- era el director calvo y barrigudo, que atrajo la atención de todos.- vamos a empezar a rodar antes de que empiece a pasar gente.-rodar porno en espacios públicos era considerado un delito, pero a las productoras no les importaba jugársela porque a los magos y brujas que seguían sus producciones les ponía cachondos ver a los actores follando al aire libre. Ganaban más dinero infringiendo la ley que siguiéndola escrupulosamente.-A ver, chicos,-me acerqué un poco más al gentío, quedándome cerca de Cristina, que había dejado a Dylan y ahora se encargaba del cansado rostro de Malfoy.-tú, Dylan, eres un inexperto y joven aventurero que se ha perdido de camino a la montaña, te acercas al lago y empiezas a sentirse asustado porque no sabes a dónde ir. Entonces pasa Draco, que es un montañero experto, y le pides indicación, desesperado. Draco dice que te ayudará pero con una condición: mamada, anal y corrida en la cara, ¿entendido?

Dylan asintió y yo sonreí en compasión. Pobre chaval, qué jodidamente nervioso estaba. De todos modos no tendría que estar preocupado por si no se le levantaba, porque tenía la sensación de que Malfoy podía conseguir calentar a alguien aunque estuviese epiléptico perdido. Y, por lo que había oído, a Dylan le gustaban los hombres, así que tenía más a su favor.

-Bien, quitaos las batas.

Tuve que mirar a otro lado porque mi cara enrojeció nada más fijarme en Malfoy. Llevaba un uniforme de montañero que ni siquiera lo parecía: dos correas de cuero marrón cruzaban su pecho y espalda formando una gran “X” y terminaban amarradas a un bóxer negro que, como el que ayer me dieron a mí, dejaba muy poco espacio para la imaginación. Eso y las botas constituían todo la “ropa” que llevaba encima. Dylan al menos vestía pantalones vaqueros y jersey de lana. Nada que ver.

El script se llevó los albornoces y empezaron a rodar con Dylan llegando desde el otro extremo (no tenía que fingir los nervios) y con la mirada perdida en el lago. Pronto descubrí que aquí la primera toma, a no ser que lo hicieras horrorosamente mal, era perfectamente válida para el buen funcionamiento de la película. A fin de cuentas la gente no venía a ver las dotes interpretativas de los actores, sino la follada dura que iban a tener entre ellos.

Poco tardó Malfoy en entrar en escena. Caminaba con una seguridad que, por alguna razón, se me antojó muy sensual. Definitivamente sabía engatusar a su público. Era increíble. Cristina, igual de viciosa que yo, tampoco podía quitarle a Malfoy los ojos de encima. Eso hizo que me sintiera peor de lo que ya me sentía por estar contemplando, casi fascinado, una escena como esta y con Malfoy como actor indispensable.

Cuando Dylan empezó a mamársela a Malfoy me obligué a dejar de mirar. Todo era demasiado obsceno: la expresión en la cara del segundo, su mano agarrando el cabello de Dylan quien, de rodillas, se tragaba entera la polla que le habían forzado a chupar… en ocasiones Malfoy echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, cerraba los ojos y suspiraba roncamente. Eso parecía gustar al equipo. Realmente fingía muy bien estar disfrutando mucho con todo aquello. O tal vez lo disfrutaba directamente, no lo sabía.

¡Maldita sea! Y mira que me dije que NO MIRARA. Volví a centrarme en los cordones de mis deportivas con Cristina babeando como una perra en celo a mi lado. No entendía cómo podía quedarse mirando el panorama tan tranquila sin sonrojarse. Joder, es que todo ahí era tan…porno. Meneé la cabeza, Gilbert el avinagrado tenía razón: no tenía un concepto bien definido de lo que el porno significaba.

Preferí fijarme en los cámaras para tratar de olvidar mi propia excitación. No podía comprender por qué una escena de sexo gay estaba logrando ponerme tan cachondo. Había follado la semana pasada y no estaba a falta de sexo, precisamente, así que era extraño de entender. Descubrí que en el porno solo existían dos tipos de planos: el general y el detalle. Y, desgraciadamente, vi el detalle.

-¿Puedo volver al caserío o me necesitáis para alguna cosa?-le susurré a Charley, el director calvo y barrigudo que analizaba la escena con algo más que puro sentido profesional. Me veía incapaz de seguir mirando a Malfoy sin correrme, y ese era un bochorno que, si era posible, prefería evitar.

Charley me miró y me palmeó un hombro. Yo fruncí el ceño, desconcertado. Se acercó a mi oído para no estropear la toma y susurró:

-Hemos decidido escogerte como animador. Así que no, todavía no puedes irte, porque haremos un parón antes de que Draco empiece a follarse a Dylan, y tal y como veo las cosas… vamos a necesitar de ti.

¿Animador? ¿Qué significaba ser _animador_? Nunca había oído un rol igual dentro la industria pornográfica. De pronto, una desagradable sensación se instaló en mi pecho y entré en pánico.

-¿No tendré que salir en la película, verdad?

Suspiré internamente de alivio cuando Charley negó tajante con la cabeza y dejó mi hombro en paz. Entonces supuse que ser animador consistía en ayudar a cargar el material de rodaje de un lugar a otro. Porque cuantas más manos, mejor. Tenía que tratarse de eso.

-¡Corten!-exclamó Gilbert veinticinco minutos después. Para entonces, Malfoy ya se había encargado de saborear bien la polla de Dylan, pajearla como es debido y comerle todo el culo. Algo que, contrariamente a lo esperaba, me pareció una de las cosas más calientes que había visto nunca. Y eso me asustó un poco y me hizo plantearme seriamente si no estaría teniendo más de un problema. Observé al pobre de Dylan jadear y tumbarse en el suelo, agotado, pero con una radiante sonrisa en la cara. Joder, Malfoy debía de haberle gustado mucho y estaba jodidamente cachondo. Esa polla no podía apuntar más alto, pensé, casi horrorizado. Personalmente, yo nunca la había tenido tan dura.

-Que alguien le diga a ese chico que se calme un poco, joder.-escuché a Charley decir mientras reía.-No vamos a empezar hasta que Draco no esté listo.

Miré sorprendido al director, ¿es que Malfoy no estaba listo para continuar? Pero si Dylan estaba cachondo perdido… ¿y él _no_? La había tenido dura antes de empezar a rodar así que no pude evitar volver a mirar. Vaya, Draco se encontraba sentado en una silla un poco apartado del equipo y bebía agua de una botella completamente desnudo. No estaba erecto ni un poquito. Y entonces me pregunté cómo coño pensaba follarse a Dylan con una polla tan poco cooperativa.

-Tu turno, animador.- observé a Charley escéptico sin entender qué demonios quería que hiciera ahora.-Tienes un cuarto de hora, así que aplícate a fondo.

Me quedé pasmado mirándole como un idiota sin saber qué hacer. No sabía a qué se refería con eso de que tenía un cuarto de hora, pero al ver que no daba señales de vida, volvió a palmearme el hombro con su manaza antes de señalarme con un dedo a Malfoy, quien ahora yacía en la silla con las piernas semiabiertas, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, apoyándola contra una enorme roca al lado del lago donde el equipo había decidido empezar a montar.

-Si ves que no puedes con una paja, chúpasela o deja que te folle un poco.

Vamos a ver. Ahora sí que me había perdido del todo. Desafortunadamente Charley se fue y apareció Cristina para ponerme al corriente.

-Los animadores no siempre son necesarios, pero en este caso el chavalín que hemos elegido es un poco torpe y durante el casting no supo excitar a Draco correctamente. Así que los directores decidieron ahorrarse en salud y, ya que te habías quedado dormido en la habitación de Draco, han decidido utilizarte como tal.

La miré como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza al lado de la suya de repente. Por lo que había dejado entender Charley, un animador era un imbécil al que empleaban entre toma y toma para mantener a punto a los actores. Y como estaba bastante claro que Dylan no necesitaría mayor estimulación, eso solo me dejaba con…

-¿Tengo que…?-balbuceé, aterrado. Era incapaz de acabar la frase. Los nervios habían vuelto a hacer mella en mí.

-Tranquilo, cielo, te pagarán.

Oh, dinero. Bueno, eso hacía que viera esa cosa del animador un poco más nítidamente. La Madriguera volvió a mi memoria: iba a ser embargada hoy sobre las dos, dos y media de la tarde. Y acababan de ofrecerme una segunda e irrepetible oportunidad para salvarla.

-¿Cuánto van a…?

-1.500 galeones.

Suficiente. Necesitaba 700 y me ofrecían más del doble. No tenía ni idea de por qué un simple animador cobraba tanto dinero, pero algo me decía que en esta ocasión tenía mucho que ver la inexperiencia de Dylan y la escasez de voluntarios. Estaba temblando, pero acepté el reto. De todos modos no sabía cómo coño iba a hacerlo yo mejor que Dylan si seguramente tendría menos experiencia que él, pero bueno. Supuse que los intentos también se pagarían.

Caminaba como si me hubieran lanzado una maldición piernas de gelatina, pero no podía esconder mis nervios por más que lo intentara. No dejaría que Malfoy me follara, eso lo tenía claro, pero vagabundeaba por mi cabeza el hecho de que posiblemente tendría que mamársela porque estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de excitarle solo con mis manos.

-Mal-Malfoy.

Estaba de pie frente a él y me había quitado la chaqueta de plumas para dejarla a buen recaudo sobre la hierba. Malfoy me devolvió el saludo con una breve inclinación de cabeza y abrió las piernas un poco más.

-Date prisa, anda. Hace frío y tengo ganas de acabar ya.-era un hijo de puta, pensé entonces. Lo había sabido desde el principio, y cuando me desvelé anoche con él en la cama, también lo sabía. De alguna forma un poco ridícula me sentí traicionado.

Todavía llevaba las correas de cuero pero los bóxer habían desaparecido y no tenía ni idea de cómo, si se suponía que ambas cosas estaban ligadas entre sí. Me perdí esa parte, al parecer. Bueno, mejor para mí. Tragué saliva y me arrodillé frente a él, aparqué las gafas junto a la chaqueta y decidí no pensar demasiado por mi bien. Así que agarré la polla de Malfoy y me la metí en la boca, tragando todo lo que pude.

- _Ah_ …Potter.

Vaya. A juzgar por el gemido de este capullo, ¿significaba que lo estaba haciendo yo mejor que Dylan? Qué ironía. Estaba seguro de que debía de ser un fracasado total en el arte del sexo gay.

Poco tardé en sentir la mano de Malfoy sobre mi pelo. Apretando bien. Me tiraba un poco pero seguí chupándosela. No quería pensar en nada. Nunca le había mamado la polla a otro tío y la de Malfoy, antes con un fuerte perfume varonil, empezaba a saberme ligeramente salada. Y sabía por qué. Al parecer no estaba fingiendo conmigo, esto de verdad le estaba gustando.

- _Ah_ …así, Potter, sí.-me tiró un poco más del pelo pero tragué más de él. Malfoy tenía una polla más gruesa y grande que la mía, pero seguí pasándola por mi garganta, tragándome la maratón de arcadas que me acompañaban mientras lo hacía.

Diez segundos después empecé a liberar lentamente su miembro de mi boca. Un hilo de saliva conectó mi labio inferior y la punta de su polla durante un instante. Observé cómo su pene, erguido, se elevaba hacia arriba poco a poco y decidí acelerar el proceso hundiendo mi rostro en sus testículos. Malfoy gimió más fuerte y se golpeó la cabeza contra la roca de atrás al moverla, pero no le importó. Saboreé sus testículos mientras trataba de rodear uno entero con mi boca.

- _Ohhh_. Potter… _Ah_.

Confiado de mí mismo, hubo un momento en el que dejé sus testículos y repasé el largo de su hombría con la lengua de abajo a arriba. Cuando llegué al glande, lo delineé con la lengua, me lo metí en la boca y empecé a succionar, como tratando de absorber todo el presemen que llevara aguantando ahí dentro. Malfoy amarró mi pelo con ambas manos y tiró, pero a mí hacía tiempo que había dejado de importarme el dolor. Mi polla, atrapada en mis pantalones, ardía como nunca antes sin que todavía la hubieran tocado. Aquello era nuevo, como tantas otras cosas desde que pusiera un pie en aquel caserío del porno.

Tenía las manos sobre la arena que bordeaba el lago, sin haber sabido dónde ponerlas desde el principio. Pero entonces, sin dejar de mamar las levanté del suelo y tras limpiarlas brevemente las subí hasta los muslos desnudos de Malfoy. Empecé a acariciarlos suavemente con los pulgares, describiendo pequeños círculos que parecieron gustarle.

Me dejó seguir como más se me antojara. Fue bastante gentil en ese aspecto. No me forzaba a tragar más de lo que yo me propusiera ni me daba órdenes de ningún tipo. Tampoco me pedía que acelerara el ritmo ni para parecido. Me estaba gustando este Malfoy tan paciente con los más inexpertos. Se notaba que llevaba tiempo trabajando con este tipo de personas.

Relajé la garganta porque pensaba volver a tragarme la polla de Malfoy y, esta vez, esperaba llegar hasta la base, aunque lo veía muy complicado porque era demasiado grande para mí. Al menos por ahora. Liberé el glande, respiré fuerte y empecé a tragar. Malfoy tironeó un poco más y empezó a balbucear una serie de incoherencias que nadie salvo él mismo podría entender. Me había seducido por completo el hecho de que fuera capaz de reducir a Malfoy a una masa débil y temblorosa con solo chupársela. Interiormente me sentí un poco pagado de mí mismo. Era mi primera mamada y parecía estar haciéndolo extraordinariamente bien.

-¡Potter!-escuché que Charley gritaba algo lejos de nosotros.- ¿Lo has conseguido ya?

Iba a abandonar la polla de Malfoy para decirle que sí, que ya estaba listo, pero para cuando empecé a liberarla las manos de Malfoy me forzaron a retroceder y a seguir engullendo su hombría como había estado haciéndolo hasta ahora.

-¡Todavía falta un poco!-le escuché sollozar, aunque la expresión de su rostro debía de haber sido lo suficientemente convincente porque Charley nos dejó en paz.

Seguí tragando y Malfoy siguió gimiendo, pero algo no iba del todo bien. Era obvio que Malfoy estaba más que listo para reanudar el rodaje y, sin embargo, había mentido a uno de sus actuales jefes para decirle que tardaríamos un poco más. Sorprendido y algo molesto, agarré con fuerza las manos de Malfoy amarradas a mi pelo y con energía las aparté de allí. Luego dejé su polla y clavé los ojos sobre su acalorado rostro.

-Vas a correrte si sigo chupando.-mi voz no sonaba como pensé que sonaría y parecía más ronca y más seca. Como si estuviera afónico.- Ya puedes seguir con la película. Dylan debe de estar que se sube por las paredes.

Malfoy suspiró y cerró los ojos golpeando por segunda vez la cabeza contra la roca. Miré su polla, húmeda y brillante por mi saliva, erigida fielmente a pocos centímetros de mis labios. Me entraron ganas de seguir mamándola sin parar durante el resto de mi vida, pero antes de que ese extraño sentimiento se apoderara de mí, me levanté del suelo, limpié la arena de las rodillas y me puse las gafas y la chaqueta.

Malfoy se levantó también y se quedó mirándome a los ojos. Vaya, el tiempo lo había vuelto aún más atractivo de lo que ya era cuando lo conocí. Nos quedamos compartiendo miradas durante un momento que se me antojó muy largo antes de que Malfoy esbozara una sonrisa felina y atrapara con toda la mano abierta mi erecta polla sobre la tela del pantalón. Brinqué, pero a él no le importó y juntó su cuerpo al mío para susurrarme en el oído.

-Tal vez luego pueda hacer algo con esto, mi querido animador.

La película continuó sin percances durante el resto de la mañana.

*****

-¿Te vas ya?

Me di la vuelta y cerré la puerta que había abierto para que no se colara el frío del campo. Malfoy había terminado hacía horas su escena con Dylan y todos, incluido yo, habíamos cobrado nuestro dinero por los servicios prestados. Habíamos comido sobre las doce y media del mediodía un par de pizzas y cerveza con el equipo, y luego me había despedido de todos antes de subir a la habitación de Malfoy a por mí chaqueta.

-Sí, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos. Por eso estoy aquí.

Ahora Malfoy llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca por dentro muy elegante. Vestía como un muggle porque los directores sabían que por esta zona siempre merodeaban unos cuantos. La verdad es que la ropa le sentaba francamente bien pero, dejando a un lado esa cuestión, me entró la sensación de que no parecía contento de que me fuera.

-¿Son muy urgentes esos asuntos?

¿Por qué me lo preguntaba? ¿Acaso le interesaba qué coño pasaba con mi vida de repente?

-Sí.- no tenía razones para mentirle.- ¿Tú no te vas? Has acabado ya tu trabajo aquí.

Era la conversación más civilizada que habíamos tenido en años.

-No,-respondió.-quiero quedarme para ver el resultado final del montaje. Hay un par de escenas que van a eliminar.

-Entiendo.-no sabía qué más podía decirle.- Entonces espero que te vaya bien y que la película sea un éxito.

-Será un éxito,-sonrió, consciente de que era una pura máquina de hacer dinero.-todas en las que participo lo son.

Asentí como un idiota y volví a abrir la puerta frente a la que me había quedado parado para charlar brevemente con Malfoy.

-Genial entonces. Bueno, yo me voy ya. Adió…

-Potter, espera.

Giré la cabeza pero los brazos de Malfoy ya habían rodeado mi vientre en un abrazo muy posesivo. Su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al mío y podía notar perfectamente su erección contra mis nalgas. Sus labios acababan de depositar un casto beso en la curva de mi cuello. Eso fue suficiente para que empezara a encenderme. El frío viento golpeaba nuestros rostros porque seguía teniendo la puerta abierta de par en par, agarrada por el pomo y sin soltarlo.

-Quédate un poco más, subamos a mi habitación y desfoguémonos, por favor.- _oh_ , _Merlín_ , era la oferta más tentadora que había oído en mucho tiempo, pero tenía que rechazarla de lleno. No porque fuera Malfoy, que había descubierto que me excitaba un montón, sino porque rondaban la una de la tarde y el Ministerio se pasaría sobre las dos, dos y media por La Madriguera.-Quiero correrme dentro de ti, Potter. Me muero por hacerlo desde no te imaginas cuántos años. Y ahora que por fin contemplo la posibilidad de conseguirlo… no puedo, simplemente, desperdiciarlo.

Malfoy era sexualmente muy activo. Acababa de follarse duro a Dylan, había recibido un par de mamadas y todavía tenía ganas de más. Pero de más conmigo, y eso fue lo que me extrañó. Había entendido que era capaz de excitar a Malfoy como era debido, pero no podía imaginar que sería porque, al parecer, él me deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-No te entiendo, Malfoy.-era sincero. Ahora mismo mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, como mi polla.

Malfoy restregó su miembro contra mis nalgas en un _frottage_ que casi consigue que me dé media vuelta y lo estampe contra la pared para follarnos mutuamente antes de contestar.

-Me gustas, Potter. Creí que era obvio cuando durante el casting hice todo lo posible porque mantuvieras los ojos cerrados y no salieras corriendo de allí. Durante mis últimos años en Hogwarts, empecé a sentirme cada vez más atraído hacia ti, especialmente a partir de sexto, cuando parecía haberme convertido en tu más grande obsesión. Y bueno, cuando me salvaste del fuego en la sala de los menesteres y pude abrazarte como tantas otras veces había soñado yo…

-Malfoy, cállate.-si seguía hablando iba a ceder. Y no podía hacerlo.- Tengo que irme, es importante.

Sintiéndolo creo yo más que él, me zafé de su abrazo y me perdí en el campo para luego Desaparecer. No regresé la vista atrás, porque sabía que Malfoy seguiría mirándome.

 


	3. PARTE III

Habían pasado casi tres años desde que apareciera con el dinero en las puertas de La Madriguera y todos los Weasley estallaran en lágrimas de alegría y me reprochasen por haberme preocupado tanto por su bienestar. Aunque, como era lógico, estaban contentos con el resultado.

Nadie, salvo Ron y Hermione, preguntaron cómo demonios me las había ingeniado para conseguir tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo. Cuando cenando la noche siguiente les conté la verdad, casi no me podían ni creer. Ron, por extraño que pueda parecer, no comentó nada sobre Malfoy y se dedicó a jurar que me devolvería él solo hasta el último galeón invertido en ellos, pero a pesar de que me negara rotundamente a recibir el dinero, un año más tarde mi cámara en Gringotts volvía a estar como antaño. Al parecer, todos los Weasley decidieron participar en la recaudación e incluso incluyeron una bonificación de 500 galeones de la que me fue imposible librarme.

No he visto a Malfoy desde aquella tarde en el caserío. No tengo ni idea de cómo le habrán ido las cosas desde entonces, y muchas veces me sorprendo pensando en él mientras estoy trabajando como auror (completé por fin mi formación en la Academia) o por las noches cuando intento conciliar el sueño. Tampoco recuerdo exactamente en qué momento pasó a ser Draco.

Gracias a él, quiero pensar, me he vuelto abiertamente bisexual, pero debo reconocer que me decanto más por los hombres que por las mujeres, y me pregunto si Draco habrá tenido algo que ver. Probablemente _sí_.

Durante ese lapso de tiempo he tenido varias parejas tanto masculinas como femeninas, aunque ahora vuelvo a estar soltero otra vez. Ron y Hermione se casaron el año anterior, se mudaron de Grinmauld y esperan una hija que nacerá muy pronto. Estoy ansioso por verla. Va a ser mi primera sobrina. Me alegro mucho por ellos, pero si tengo que ser sincero conmigo mismo, me siento muy solo en la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Es demasiado grande para una sola persona.

En estos momentos estoy cubriendo el día libre de uno de mis colegas en la oficina porque sigo siendo un buenazo, pero por lo menos ahora me lo pienso mucho más antes de prestar dinero, e incluso investigo un poco si la petición es sincera. No me importa dejar dinero a alguien si realmente lo necesita porque siempre he pensado que mis padres dejaron demasiado para tan poca cosa.

Son las siete y media de la tarde y prácticamente no queda nadie encargándose del papeleo excepto yo. Gawain me ha dicho que podré irme en media hora. Probablemente terminaré en el bar. Se llama el Dragón Alegre y abrió hará ahora cerca de un año; me gusta porque aunque tiene aire fiestero, la música y sus gentes son bastante tradicionales. Además los camareros sirven copas sin la parte de arriba, exhibiendo su habitualmente musculoso torso desnudo. Estuve tonteando dos semanas con uno de ellos hasta que terminamos en su casa. Es de los pocos que sabe levantarme como a mí me gusta algo más que la moral. Tal vez le pida que repitamos esta noche.

Así que cuando termino mi turno, me despido de Gawain y terminó en el Dragón. El local es grande y el suelo y las paredes son negras, los sofás son violetas y azules, los taburetes de la barra blancos y ese de ahí es Draco Malfoy.

Aún peor, no lleva la parte de arriba y sí la pajarita negra reglamentaria. ¿ _Camarero_? El corazón se me para de repente. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y él ha seguido escondido entre las sombras. De pronto me descubro, como tantas otras veces a lo largo de esos tres años, preguntándome cómo estará, y esperando que todo le haya ido bien. Sabía que no me resistiría a preguntar.

-Qué hay, señor.- acababa de llamarme _señor_. A mí.- ¿Le pongo algo?

 _Demasiado_ , contestaría si me sobraran cojones. Pero no los tengo, y menos estando tan sorprendido de verle como lo estoy ahora. Casi no ha cambiado nada: lleva el pelo algo más corto y un poco más desordenado desde la última vez, aunque no tan rebelde como el mío; se ha puesto un pendiente de diamante en la oreja y está más bueno que hace tres años, si es que es posible. Pero nada excepcionalmente destacable. ¿Le habrá ido bien? ¿Por qué ha dejado el porno? ¿Le han amenazado o violado o golpeado o insultado? No entendía muy bien cómo se movía uno en todo ese mundillo y de pronto, la idea de que a Draco le hubiesen hecho daño de alguna forma me hizo temblar de rabia.

-Malfoy… ¿cómo has terminado aquí? -creo que me alegraba de verle.

-‘¿Cómo has terminado aquí?’ no está en las estanterías de atrás ni en el minibar. Le sugiero que pruebe con otra cosa.

 _Oh_ , _sí_ , no solo había dejado el porno, sino también había vuelto a dar rienda suelta a su malsana ironía. Con más intensidad que en el caserío, si cabe. Está bien, le seguiría el rollo entonces. Si quiere obviar mis preguntas, que las obvie, pero que no piense que me voy a rendir a la primera de cambio. Entonces me deshice de la capa de auror, se la pasé al guardaropa y tome asiento frente al que prontamente se iba a convertir en mi camarero predilecto.

-Un _gintonic_. -evidentemente no sabría qué demonios estaría pidiéndole, pero me apetecía ver cómo esa seguridad tan amplia que siempre demostraba se iba desmoronando poco a poco. Por cabrón y maleducado.

-Marchando.- ¿eh? que yo recuerde en el Dragón Alegre no sirven bebidas muggles…

Pero no me trajo un gin-tonic. Uno, porque no sabía ni lo que era y, Dos, porque en el Dragón Alegre continuaban sin servir bebidas muggles. Fue un whisky de fuego con granadina, algo que jamás había probado y que me parecía hasta raro. Finalmente me gustó, aunque me lo preparó demasiado cargado.

-¿Vas a decirme ya cómo es posible que después de tanto tiempo aparezcas de repente como camarero en un bar?-esperaba no haber sonado tan ofendido como me sentía en realidad después de que hubiera decidido ignorarme de esa manera. Supongo que no debería enfadarme, ya que él podría pensar lo mismo que mí. Aunque en realidad yo no le había ignorado, pero por supuesto eso él todavía no lo sabía.

Draco me miró intensamente durante largo tiempo. Aprendí en el caserío que sus ojos tenían el poder de cautivarme. Él parecía haberse dado cuenta también, porque estaba jugando con ese detalle. No tenía ni idea de qué podría estar pasando por su mente en aquel momento, pero por su forma de mirarme daba la sensación de que no iba a gustarme. Me esperé cualquier cosa.

-A buenas horas te molestar en preguntar.-gruñó secamente antes de salir airoso a atender a un grupo de clientes que acababan de entrar en el local con mucha sed.

Mis ojos persiguieron su cuerpo alejándose de mí como auténticos idiotas. Me sentía perplejo. La verdad es que no esperaba una contestación así. Draco parecía enfadado ¿por qué no me había molestado en preguntarle qué había sido de su vida desde que dejó el porno? ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que había cambiado de profesión! Era injusto que me echara en cara algo como eso. Molesto, le lancé una última mirada furibunda antes de darle un largo trago a mi consumición que, por cierto, no sabía tan bien como había creído tras la primera toma de contacto.

Media hora después yo seguía con la misma copa. De vez en cuando pillaba a Draco lanzándome ocasionales miradas de irritación. Quería que me largara de allí. Yo solo pensaba que, de ser esas sus intenciones, ya podía ir poniéndose cómodo, porque no pensaba marcharme sin haber aclarado antes su repentino malhumor hacia mí. ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto por él? Bueno, supongo que porque todos mis amigos me importan, y siento que conectamos de alguna forma especial en aquella casona campestre (además de la obvia).

Cuando terminé ese whisky de malamuerte le pedí otro igual, y contemplé con regocijo las ganas que tenía de estrangularme a través de sus ojos. Relajadamente pensé que era muy posible que mi próxima copa llegara con sorpresa (no sé, algo de arsénico para empezar), pero no fue así; sabía igual de mal que la anterior.

De esta manera poco a poco las horas fueron pasando, la paciencia de Draco agotándose, mi borrachera aumentando de nivel y los clientes reduciéndose hasta que dieron las nueve, el bar iba a cerrar y el único camarero del lugar trataba de echar a su último cliente, o sea yo.

-Si no te vas ya pienso llamar a las autoridades, Potter.-fue una de sus inofensivas amenazas. Le miré y no pude evitar una carcajada.

-La autoridad soy yo, Malfoy. También el tiempo ha pasado para mí.-respondí, con esa sonrisa boba persistente en los labios.- Hace un año que he salido de la Academia para convertirme en auror.

-Veo que has tenido una vida _fascinante_ y nada predecible a como todos imaginábamos que acabarías.-si Draco ha hecho un comentario más irónico que este en algún momento de su vida, probablemente lo soñó.

Me salió la tonta sonrisa esa, la que tienes cuando estás borracho perdido. El cuadro de imperfecta perfección lo completó mi barbilla sobre el dorso de una mano sostenida en lo alto por el codo, apoyado en una barra de madera que cada vez me resultaba más resbaladiza y provocaba que me fuera acercando a Draco más…y más… y más.

Pero ni aun con eso me pude callar. Y mira que hasta llegué a pensar que no sería bueno abrir la boca si era para comentar…

-En cambio tú sí que has dado lugar a más de una sorpresa, Malfoy.-…algo como esto.-Te veía heredando un imperio venido a menos y contrayendo un matrimonio concertado con una zorra sangrepura rica hasta cejas. Pero no. Eres actor porno.

- _Era_ , Potter.-al menos tuvo la decencia de corregirme y no de darme una buena patada en los cojones para luego sacarme a hostia limpia del local. En ese estado pensé en Draco como un ser humano considerado, paciente y amable. Luego pensé que mañana me carcajearía de mis propias ideas. O lloraría. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de nada.-Lo dejé hace un par de semanas. Y es definitivo.

Bueeeeeeno. Me había costado un par de copazos de un sabor amargo muy fuerte, pero por fin Draco parecía que estaba a punto de revelarme el motivo por el que de pronto me lo encontraba en el Dragón Alegre disfrazado de camarero sexy con esa pajarita tan molona que le quedaba tan bien.

-¿Y por qué lo dejaste? Parecía irte muy bien.-no mentiré. En realidad en el caserío me dio la impresión de que sería uno de esos actores porno tan codiciados que cobraban un pastón por media hora de sexo delante de las cámaras. Probablemente, si no había dado en el clavo, no estaría desviándome demasiado.

Draco me dio la espalda un momento para agarrar una bayeta amarilla y ponerse a limpiar la barra con brío. Me recordó a la señora Weasley. Después pensé que debía mejorar en mis comparaciones, porque nunca me habían entrado ganas de follarme a la madre de Ron y sí me estaban entrando con Draco. Relacionarlos daba lugar a una extraña combinación que solo una mente enferma podía hacer.

-Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo. -no parecía muy reacio a contarme nada. Estaba de un antipático que echaba para atrás, pero no me molestó. _Bueno_ , solo un poquito.- No me vengas de hipócrita ahora, Potter, interesándote por cómo me han ido las cosas y lárgate de aquí. No hay nada en este podrido mundo que más asco me dé. Y sé de lo que hablo porque me he criado en una familia así.

 _¿Hipócrita?_ Chasqueé la lengua pero no respondí nada inmediatamente. Antes tenía reflexionar sobre algunos asuntos como…ah, sí. Hipócrita. ¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡Merlín! Me había costado pillarlo pero por fin comprendí que Draco no estaba molesto porque no le hubiese preguntado qué tal había sido su vida tras dejar el porno cuando ni siquiera sabía que lo había dejado. Estaba enfadado porque no le había vuelto a hacer literalmente ninguna pregunta. Porque después de reencontrarnos después de tantos años en ese caserío del porno y haberme confesado que sentía algo por mí desde antes de sexto curso… aparentemente, yo no me había preocupado por saber nada más de él. Y con la tontería, habían pasado ya tres años. Pero lo que él no sabía es que había pasado esos mismos años pensando en él y preocupándome conmigo mismo, sin compartir mis miedos con (casi) nadie, preguntándome si, donde quiera que estuviese, estaría bien.

 _Tendría que haber vuelto_ , había pensado en numerosas ocasiones. Llegar a la Madriguera, esperar la llegada de los agentes del Ministerio, saldar la deuda y volver inmediatamente con Draco. Pero, pensé también, aquella tarde eso había sido imposible; con tantos Weasley sonriéndome, llenos de preguntas y emocionados, a puntos de llorar de felicidad y absolutamente dispuestos a organizarme una fiesta en mi honor. No podía, simplemente, escaquearme; ellos querían compensarme el esfuerzo, de algún modo. La celebración terminó a medianoche, recuerdo, y aunque admito que no fui para comprobarlo, imaginé que para esas horas Draco y todo el equipo ya habrían abandonado el caserío.

Miré a Draco fregando un vaso con expresión hundida, pero también furiosa y orgullosa a partes iguales. Sonreí con tristeza, porque ahora podía leer bien entre líneas. Tenía todo el derecho a estar enojado conmigo. Es más, de haber sido al revés, yo le habría montado un escándalo colosal, muy al estilo del que monté en el despacho de Dumbledore cuando se me estaba ocultando descaradamente información muy valiosa que me involucraba directamente.

Comprendí que esta era una guerra que nunca podría ganar. Una guerra que, según Draco creía, llevaba perdida desde el principio.

-Está bien.-comenté en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible a los oídos del que, a pesar de todo, seguiría siendo mi camarero favorito. Durara en el puesto lo que durase.- Me voy.-Draco asintió en silencio sin mirarme. Me levanté del taburete y eché un par de galeones sobre la barra que el hombre se acercó a coger sin decir nada.- Lo que sobre quédatelo de propina. Un placer volver a verte, por mucho que creas que no lo siento así.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida, escuché a Draco cargar la fregona hasta la pista de baile y comenzar a librar de mierda el suelo. No entendí por qué no usaba la varita. A lo mejor necesitaba ese tiempo a solas y en silencio para él. Para pensar o para hundirse. Yo qué sé. El asunto es que llegué a la puerta y la abrí. Fuera se había levantado el viento que, como aquella tarde en el campo, me revolvió el pelo y me lo dejó peor de lo habitual. Al menos las gafas seguían en su sitio. Y mi varita.

Sonreí. Realmente Draco era un completo gilipollas o un gigante ingenuo. Y quién lo diría, de un Slytherin.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

Un _flipendo_ y un _incarcerous_ no verbales expulsados directamente desde mi varita colocaron a Draco justo donde lo quería: esposado de pies y manos sobre uno de los mullidos sofás del local. La fregona quedó olvidada en el suelo. Cerré la puerta que acababa de abrir; con magia, por si acaso. Había varias lámparas de araña que colgaban del techo cuyas velas seguían encendidas. Perfecto. No necesitaba nada más.

-No puedo creer que hayas pensado que me largaría de aquí sin más, sin arreglar las cosas ni poner las cartas sobre la mesa, solamente porque tú así me lo pidieras.-empecé a caminar en dirección a un atónito Draco que aún no había salido del impacto y que todavía no podía comprender su nueva, y claramente en desventaja, situación.- Vas perdiendo facultades, Malfoy. Y es una pena.-terminé de decir por fin frente a él.- Tu astucia siempre me ha parecido _sexy_.

-Suéltame ya, Potter.-siseó, la rabia grabada en sus ojos grises y el labio inferior temblando. Merlín, hasta cabreado me entraban ganas de follármelo. O de que me follara, claro.- Te lo advierto…

-¿O qué, Malfoy?-por alguna razón, no podía dejar de sonreír. Y no era una de mis típicas sonrisas de buenazo y santurrón, precisamente.- Cuéntame.- _o hazme tuyo_ , que en mi caso también era viable.

Sentarme a horcajadas sobre su regazo no estaba en mis planes, pero llegado el momento no pude resistirme. Merlín, demasiado potente para mí. Daba asco que se hubiera convertido en un chico tan atractivo, en un chico tan… _porno_ , esa era la palabra. Por muy irónica que sonara.

Draco trató en vano de zafarse de las sogas que mantenían sus pies juntos y sus manos amarradas detrás de la espalda cuando me monté sobre él. Se estaba poniendo nervioso y eso me llegó un poquito más al fondo de la piel, justo en el _corazón_. En ese instante, Draco Malfoy me pareció adorable, incluso tierno y ligeramente vulnerable. Alguien a quien, definitivamente, debía proteger.

Sonreí tímidamente antes de acunar el tibio rostro de Draco con ambas manos. Me miró, incrédulo y con la boca suavemente entreabierta, y no pude evitar sonreír un poco más. Cantidad de noches y largas y aburridas horas en la oficina me habían valido para, por fin, poner nombre y apellidos a lo que Draco, en el fondo, me provocaba.

-Sigues sintiendo algo por mí, ¿no, _Draco_? Algo fuerte, digo. Algo bueno.-especifiqué.

 _Algo bueno_ … los ojos de Draco se abrieron un poco más. Mis palabras y mi inesperada actuación parecían haberle robado la voz. En ese momento tuve que luchar contra las ganas irrefrenables que tenía de abrazarlo y de decirle al oído que todo estaba bien. Que no había de qué preocuparse ni por qué sufrir porque yo le correspondía. No estaba enamorado, decir que sí sería mentir, pero era evidente que me gustaba mucho y que me atraía en más de un sentido. Draco había llegado a ser alguien importante en mi vida. Había necesitado casi tres años para decírmelo en voz alta y volverlo _real_.

-Tu extraordinaria habilidad para resaltar obviedades continúa en auge, Potter. Felicidades. -arrastró con desprecio. Su mirada anclada en la mía. Retiré un rubio mechón de pelo de su frente con los dedos de una mano, aprovechando para acariciar con el dedo pulgar su blanca frente.- Pero como no me sueltes _ipso facto_ te denunciaré. Y me encargaré personalmente de que tu maldito apellido no te lleve a ninguna parte más que al calabozo, que es donde debes estar después de inmovilizar y atacar a un inocente.

Sonreí, porque me resultaba gracioso que se definiera así mismo como alguien inocente, y dejé de mirar sus ojos para centrarme en sus carnosos labios entreabiertos. Allí estaba, me dije, la respuesta a todos los males del universo.

-Pues _denúnciame_.- murmuré antes de besarle. Mi lengua en su boca, saboreando la suya que, al principio, rehusaba fundirse con la mía. Pero, como he dicho, eso fue solo al principio.

Mis dedos acariciaban sus mejillas mientras yo seguía besándole con ansia. Con determinación. Con ganas de hacerlo mío y de nadie más. Dispuesto a hacerle entender que yo estaba aquí también para él y que _moría_ porque me perdonara. Esperaba expresar todo eso y mucho más con un solo beso aunque, en realidad, sabía que todavía tendría que demostrarle bastante más.

Conocía sus dudas. Eran lógicas y evidentes. Pero yo no estaba aquí solo por su cuerpo. Por el morbo de hacérmelo con un actor porno. Por sexo espectacular. No. Estaba aquí por y para mucho más que eso. Había vuelto para compartir después de haber aclarado firmemente mis sentimientos respecto a él. Y si habían pasado tres años y yo era un sinvergüenza y un imbécil redomado atrasado mental, no me quedaba más remedio que empezar a asimilarlo. Pero no quería hacerlo sin él.

-¿Dónde vives? -pregunté, jadeando después de deshacer el beso. Los labios de Draco estaban ligeramente hinchados y eso me hizo preguntarme cómo estarían los míos. Sonreí mientras delineaba los suyos con los dedos en un recorrido lento y tembloroso; él se había rendido cuando había unido mi boca a la suya. Se estaba dejando llevar y eso era una muy buena señal.- ¿En la Mansión?

Draco me miró desconcertado cuando me escuchó decir algo como eso. Creo que acababa de decir una verdadera estupidez.

-¿Estás loco? -replicó.- He hecho porno gay ¿y esperas que mi padre me reciba con los brazos abiertos? -oh, claro, Lucius…-Me hospedo en moteles, Potter, no tengo una vivienda fija.- eso era interesante.- Pero estoy bien. -añadió por si se me pasaba por la cabeza dar rienda suelta a mi papel de héroe.

-Vente a mí cama... _casa_. -meneé la cabeza un par de veces sintiéndome estúpido, pero alcancé a ver el rostro de Draco mordiéndose el labio inferior con la duda reflejada en ese gesto.- A mi casa, Draco.-repetí, firme y serio. _Tenía_ que creer que mis intenciones eran totalmente inocentes. Lo anterior había sido un lapsus de mierda que ahora podría salirme muy caro.- No tienes necesidad de estar alojándote en moteles. Vivo solo en Grinmauld Place y creo que allí te sentirás a gusto. Era la casa de los Black. La casa de la familia de tu madre, Draco. Es lo bastante grande para los dos.

Sin embargo, sabía que aún no le había convencido. Y empezaba a desesperarme.

-Si quieres podemos dormir en habitaciones separadas, ¿está bien?-reafirmé el agarre de mis manos sobre su rostro, situado tan cerca del mío que cada uno podía respirar del aliento del otro.-Quiero hacerte ver que voy en serio contigo, Draco.

-Pero Harry…

-No busco follar solamente, ¿vale? -le dije, aunque el hecho de que ahora mismo estuviera excepcionalmente duro por su culpa no ayudaba demasiado.- Te busco a ti. A Draco. Para mucho más que sexo. Te quiero porque me gustas, y porque soy un jodido idiota por no haberme dado verdadera cuenta antes. Tal vez tenía miedo, yo qué sé. Pero te pido perdón y espero que puedas disculparme algún día.

Sin embargo, Draco no contestó en seguida y se dedicó a zarandear la cabeza para librarse de mis manos sobre sus mejillas. Se dedicó a contemplar el otro lado del sofá, sin ver nada en realidad, porque estaba pensando en algo. Algo que, finalmente, se atrevió a revelarme.

-Así que tu idea ahora es salir públicamente con un exactor porno, ¿no?-había ironía en el tono de su voz. Eso me mosqueó. Seguía sin creer que le quisiera para algo más que solo sexo. El que no hubiera contactado con él en todo este tiempo supongo que le valía como prueba, aunque errónea.- ¿Puedes hacerte una idea de cuántas películas habré grabado desde los veintiuno que entré en el mundillo? -bueno, no pensarlo siempre era mejor.- Ya no recuerdo cuántas pollas me habré metido en la boca, cuántos culos me habré comido y a cuántos chavales me habré follado, Potter. ¿Y sabes lo mejor? -apreté los dientes, lo justo para no gritarle en ese momento que todos aquellos tíos sin rostro ni nombre que habían pasado por él antes que yo me importaban una mierda, porque mi presente y, esperaba, mi futuro también, estarían con él.- Que todo eso es público y totalmente legal para que cientos y cientos de magos y brujas salidos se pajeen hasta quedarse secos.

-Draco,-le interrumpí, serio.- me da igual.

-¿Ah, sí?- ¿pero es que era idiota? ¡Acababa de decirle que no me importaba!- ¿Sabes lo que es que clientes asiduos se dediquen a señalarte con el dedo y a dedicarte miradas lascivas cuando te topas con alguno de ellos? Podríamos estar cenando tranquilamente en algún restaurante y que el camarero que atiende nuestra mesa te mire y se ría de ti porque a tu novio puede disfrutarle todo el que page. También podría darse el caso de que estemos de fiesta por ahí en algún bar y un grupo de gente borracha se acerque y se saque una foto conmigo o te vacilen y ¡mmpfh!

 _Hablas demasiado soberano imbécil_ , pensé, besándolo de nuevo. Nunca dije que fuera a ser fácil. Evidentemente, salir con un exactor porno tiene sus consecuencias, pero a mí todo eso me importaba un comino porque toda esa gente de la que tanto hablaba nunca podría tenerlo a él como yo, espero, lo tendría. A Draco. El Draco completo, no al Draco actor en cuyas películas follaba sin sentimiento. Eso era mierda, en realidad. Basura irrelevante. Y deseaba que se diera cuenta de eso.

-Ven a casa, idiota.-susurré contra sus labios, deshaciendo el beso. El _incarcerous_ fue anulado y yo me levanté de él, dejándolo libre, aunque debo admitir que me habría quedado ahí subido bien a gusto para los restos.- No suelo ser el perfecto amo de casa,-confesé mientras echaba a andar hacia la salida, adoptando una actitud relajada.- pero prometo que mañana te subiré el desayuno a la cama.

-Potter, creo que no lo estás entendiendo…-le escuché murmurar tras de mí. Puse los ojos en blanco y le habría lanzado un _crucio_ por pesado mientras trataba de decidir cuál de los dos era el más cabezota. Si él o yo.

-El que no lo entiende eres tú, Draco.-le dije, girándome de nuevo para no darle la espalda. Me crucé de brazos porque si no agarraría la varita y Merlín sabe qué podría salir de ella. La paciencia en Harry Potter brillaba por su ausencia, y Draco mejor que nadie sabía cómo hacerme irritar.- Te he dicho que el mundo me come la polla. Que el único que me importa eres tú, y que ya puede darse la prensa la orgía más descabellada del mundo porque me va a dar absolutamente igual. Lo verdaderamente auténtico aquí eres tú, yo y un nosotros. Mis amigos y familia lo entenderán y estoy seguro de que van a aceptarte, y en el hipotético caso de que no sea así… peor para ellos, ¿me sigues? Así que… ¿tostadas o bizcochos para desayunar?

-Harry…

-Tostadas o bizcochos, Draco.-repetí, aumentando peligrosamente el tono de mi voz.

Gracias a Dios, finalmente Draco sonrió y relajó los hombros.

-Tostadas, creo.

-Pues marchando, que se hace tarde.

Estaba nervioso, en realidad, a la vez que abría la puerta del local y me quedaba fuera chupando frío mientras esperaba a que Draco terminara de cerrar y de cambiarse de ropa. Tenía miedo por si en el último momento se le ocurría dar media vuelta y olvidarse de esta locura que creía que podía vivir conmigo. Y tal vez fuera una locura y todo esto se nos hiciese demasiado grande al final pero, como ya había dicho, me importaba una mierda porque yo tiraría hacia delante.

Y lo haría con Draco.

 

**FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí termina la primera parte de esta historia. En función de si os habéis quedado con ganas de más o no, más o menos pronto subiré la segunda entrega (ando un poco liada en estos momentos, pero si tenéis interés me las arreglaré para publicar pronto). Esta última parte consta de un único capítulo y contiene [todo eso] que verdaderamente hace honor al nombre de esta serie: XXX ;) 
> 
> Gracias por leer, los kudos y los comentarios <3


End file.
